


Mr Loverman

by confused_pretzel_duck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, basedoffasonglmao, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_pretzel_duck/pseuds/confused_pretzel_duck
Summary: George is a library worker.Clay is an antique shop owner.One day they meet.I'm Mr. LovermanAnd I miss my lover, manI'm Mr. LovermanOh, and I miss my lover...- i will try update as soon as i can! .-.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. 1. love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the cc's involed would like this to be taken down, i will take it down.
> 
> hope you enjoy- this idea came to me at 4am lmaoo

Tuesday 10th November

It was cold. Well, it wasn't THAT cold, but it was still one of those chilly autumn mornings. George was fast asleep until the call of a mother bird woke him up from his deep slumber, groaning and stretching, he slowly but surely made his way out of bed.

It was a Tuesday, so that meant that George had to go to work, he worked at the library on the edge of town.

It was an old building, and was built well, for it didn't look as if it had been worn by the weather at all. George liked his job, although, when it was quiet, it was a tad boring, but it was ok as he could get on with reading whatever he wanted to. 

George got showered and dressed then sat down to eat his breakfast, toast with peanut butter, while he thought about the coming holiday, Christmas. 

Christmas was a big deal to his family, they always had to have the perfect tree, perfect presents, perfect decorations and perfect food. Everything had to be perfect. George had grown up with this yearly chore of routine and tradition, so he always felt it should be perfect too. This is why he decide that today, he was going to take a trip into the town centre on his lunch break.

It was around 12:30, George's break time. He hopped on the bus after waiting an almost unbearably cold 10 minutes at the bus stop, but it was worth it, as he would have missed the bus otherwise. The bus only took a couple minutes to reach his destination, but George had decided earlier that he'd have more time than if he'd walked there. 

Today, he was going to get his mother's present, so he would get his father's tomorrow and then his little sister Katie, one on Thursday. He didn't really talk to his grandpa, so he wasn't going to get him a gift his year, and he didn't have any other relatives that he knew of.

His mother liked antiques, he remembered. George strolled into the shopping centre and had a look around. There seemed to be a new shop. He had a better look at it and the sign read: 'Clay's Collectables and Antiques'. What luck! He could most definitely find his picky mother something in there!

George peered through the shop window, and he spotted something that took his fancy, a floral vase. In his opinion, it was absolutely hideous but it was exactly what his mother liked. He entered the shop, and heard a little dingle of a bell. He crouched in the window and looked at the price tag. Two hundred pounds. It was expensive but this would mean that his mother would not be disappointed in him, as she was last year.

George very carefully picked up the vase and took it to the till. He looked up at the person, who he assumed would be the shop owner, and what he saw, stunned him so much that the vase nearly slid out of his hands.

This man had to be THE most beautiful man that George had ever layed his eyes on.

He had dirty blonde hair, that was ever so slightly curly and Oh. My. God. His eyes. They glittered like nothing he'd seen before, and they were the darkest, prettiest shade of green that you could imagine.

The shop keeper broke the silence with a small cough, "you alright there?" he asked.

George blinked for the first time in about a minute and said, "yes, just ..errm.. calculating something..?"  
He was calculating something alright, how to get this man to become his friend, if not more.

"So, are you buying this vase as a gift or for yourself?"

"No, no. It's not for me, it's my mother's Christmas present, I thought I'd start buying early this year," George explained.

He then handed over the correct amount of money, and was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"My names Clay, what's yours, I forgot to ask"

"George." He thought to himself, 'this might be my only chance!', "soo.., just wondering, would you like to meet up for a coffee sometime..?"

Clay's eyes seemed to light up even more at this simple question. "Sure!"

They chatted for a while longer, and finally settled on a place and time to meet. Leila's Tea-shop at 2 o'clock this Saturday.

For the rest of the day, all George could think about was Clay. he could not wait until the weekend, so much so, that he barely slept a wink, for the only thing he could think about were those glittering emerald eyes.


	2. 2. Emerald Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter twooooo babyyyyy
> 
> i can't promise updates are going to be regular, but i'll try update once a week, if not more :))
> 
> also tysm to the people who left kudos on the first chapter! ily <3

Wednesday 11th November

Today, George was going to get his father's present. He thought long and hard about what he should get him, and what he liked, wasn't much. He liked trains, like steam trains, and books, this was all that he could think that his father liked.

Suddenly, George had an idea. Trains, trains, trains. He remembered seeing model trains somewhere yesterday. Ah! He saw some model trains in Clay's shop! This was perfect. George could get a good gift, and see his Clay. Whoops, not HIS Clay, at least not yet. Not if George could help it.

He got to work, and this particular morning seemed the slowest morning to ever have taken place. George was so excited to go into the town centre on his break, he couldn't even concentrate on his favourite novel, Jane Eyre. 

Lunchtime finally came, George had never moved so fast as he did when it was time to get on the bus. The entire journey there, George was buzzing with anticipation.

When the bus reached the stop in town, he stood up so fast that he felt dizzy and fell over. Pretending that he didn't just fall over in front of quite a lot of people, he speedily walked to the shop. 

As he neared, George tried to smooth his hair down, and he hoped he didn't look too flushed.

He took a deep breath and pushed on the door, expecting to hear the familiar ding of the bell. But the door was...locked..? 

George looked up, only to see a sign that read: 'Closed on Wednesdays'. No, this couldn't be!

He sadly started to walk away when he heard a tiny *knock* on the window. He turned around sharply, and was delighted when he saw Clay's face pressed up against the window. When Clay saw that George spotted him, he jumped up and struggled to find the correct key to unlock the door.

While he struggled with the keys, George took this time to breath a long sigh of relief, that he got to see the man of his dreams today. 

George snapped out of his daydream when a click sounded, signalling that Clay had finally managed to find the correct key to unlock the door.

"Hi! Errm, I thought you were closed on Wednesdays?" George asked, slightly confused.

"Well, technically I am, but I'm always open for you, library boy," the blonde man explained, followed by a small wink.

George's eyes widened and he felt a blush creeping across his already-reddened cheeks, all he could manage to say was a small "oh!"

Clay seemed very amused by his response, so to tease him, he winked a second time as he beckoned George to follow him into the shop. It was amazing how much of an effect a small movement of the eye had on George. His face had gone an even deeper shade of red as he followed the taller man into the shop.

He followed Clay like a lost puppy until they reached the back of the shop, where Clay pushed open a door which lead to a kind of living room.

There was a crackling fire, radiating heat and light, with cosy armchairs either side. Clay sat down in one, and George in the other.

"Actually, before we get settled, I'm going to make a cup of tea, would you like anything?" Clay asked.

"Sure, could I possibly have a cup of tea too?"

"Yep, I'll be right back!" The blonde responded.

He returned minutes later with a tray containing two mugs of tea, a bowl of sugar, a little jug of milk and a plate of biscuits. 

"Here you go, I didn't know if you would like milk, sugar or both, so you can put your own in, if you like."

"Thank you!" George said, while pouring a little bit of milk into his cup.

"Would you like a cookie? I made them myself this morning," Clay asked, holding out the plate to the other man.

"Thanks," George said, biting into the cookie, "Oh my god! These are amazing!" He exclaimed, spraying a few crumbs down the front of his jumper, "Oops".

"Aww thank you! It's my grandmother's recipe, she taught me how to bake when I was younger"

George finished his cup of tea, and so did Clay. They started talking about everything and anything, before the brunette remembered that he needed to get his father's present.

"Do you happen to have any collectable trains that I could buy for a gift?"

"I think I might do, follow me". 

Clay led George to the left side of the shop, where there were about five metal model trains sitting on a shelf. They picked out a blue one, his father's favourite colour. 

By the time he had bought it, it was time for George to leave. He promised Clay that he'd come back again soon.

The brunette was sitting on the bus, on his way back to work, thinking. About someone in particular. He swore those pretty green eyes were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like part 2!
> 
> favourite unedited lines: suddnlt goegr had idea. tarin, rains, trins. he thought he saw some moedl traosn somewhere yesterday. ah! he saw same mosle tarisn in clays shop!
> 
> whe clay saw that geefe dpotted him, he juped up
> 
> gorge sbapped out of his datdream
> 
> closed on wednesdsyhs?" goegre asekd
> 
> georegs eyse widened and he fekt a bush creeosping across his cheeks
> 
> -these prove i'm amazing at spelling and grammar >:)

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> watch that accidental rhyme near the end O-O
> 
> sorry if there's any grammatical errors, i can't spell lmao
> 
> my fav sentence i wrote before i edited it: "goerg blibked"


End file.
